A Hogwarts Family
by superpony55
Summary: This is the story of Hope (a Ravenclaw), Rosebud (a Hufflepuff), their parents (their mom is a Hufflepuff and their dad is a Gryffindor), and Gromit, their dog (a Slytherin). Some of their conversations are funny, some are sweet, and some aren't conversations at all! So sit back and enjoy the show. *Some parts based off of real conversations!*
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

This is the story of a family consisting of a Ravenclaw, a Gryffindor, two Hufflepuffs, and a Slytherin dog.

Hope is twelve years old, and is a Ravenclaw. Rosebud is a Hufflepuff and is eleven (she turned eleven right before she had to go to Hogwarts, and acts like she's ten), and their mother is also a Hufflepuff, their dad is a Gryffindor, and of course Gromit the dog is in Slytherin.

This story contains their conversations, along with some short adventures. Some of these are based off of my family. Be warned, some of these can be quite silly.

Enjoy!


	2. Where? Why?

Mom was leaning back in her chair, reading an article on her iPad. Suddenly, her head shot up. "People are putting drugs in Halloween candy!"

"Where?" Hope asked. The Ravenclaw started to think about the trick-or-treaters, and didn't want her parents to give out candy with drugs.

Rosebud looked at her mom. The Hufflepuff was horrified. "Why?"


	3. Pizza Parties

While at Hogwarts, Hope and Rosebud sometimes went to the library to talk. Today, the girls were discussing their House common rooms.

Hope smiled at her sister. "In the Ravenclaw common room, we give each other tips on how to earn points and help each other with our homework."

Rosebud thought about her House, and shook her head a bit. "In my House, everyone talks about television shows and pizza parties."

**Author's Note:** No offense meant to Hufflepuffs, this is a conversation my sister and I actually had.


	4. House Cups

Of course, before the girls went to Hogwarts, they played on Pottermore.

Hope's eyes were shining. "Ravenclaw just won its second House Cup in a row!"

Rosebud smiled at her sister. "Yeah, but we won a House Cup before you."


	5. Not Only For Muggles

Minecraft isn't only for Muggles!

Hope sat at her computer, book in hand. The first thing she'd made on Minecraft wasn't very good, she'd mostly been experimenting. Now that she had her Minecraft book, she was easily building a pretty impressive house. The next project she wanted to take on was building Hogwarts.

Rosebud had tried Minecraft as well, but for now she was watching her sister. "When can we build something together?"


	6. Muggle Jobs

"What Muggle job would you want?" Dad asked Hope and Rosebud one day.

Hope answered immediately. "An author."

Rosebud shrugged. "Something to do with animals. I'm not sure what, though..."


	7. The Brightest Witch Of Her Age

**Author's Note: Most of these stories won't say where in the Harry Potter timeline they take place, but this one shows that it takes place after the war with Voldemort, in 2014. (Though it may change to 2015 when it actually gets to be 2015.)**

The day after Hope was Sorted, she talked to her parents through the Floo.

"I was put in Ravenclaw, which is the intelligence House," Hope said to her parents.

"Gryffindor is the smart house," said her father. "After all, look at Hermione."

"Just because you're in Gryffindor doesn't mean you aren't smart," Hope replied. "But Hermione was put in Gryffindor because her heart was bigger than her brain."

"But Hermione was the brightest witch of her age."

"Which goes to show how big her heart is."


	8. You're a Freak!

It was Christmas break.

"...And did you know that-"

"You're such a freak about schoolwork," Rosebud complained. "It's break, and you're still working. You're a fre-" She broke off.

"'You're a freak, Lily!'" Hope imitated. "'You're a freak!'"

"That's why I didn't finish saying it," Rosebud muttered.

"So if I'm Lily and you're Petunia, who's Severus Snape?" Hope mused. Rosebud shrugged, and Hope looked around, to see Gromit was the only other one in the room. She picked him up. "Are you Severus Snape, Grom? Are you Severus Snape?"

Gromit the Slytherin dog (also known as Severus Snape at the moment) merely blinked.


End file.
